Jess Waston-Holmes Adventure in Life
by WalkerBait221B
Summary: Jess Watson-Holmes is the daughter of Sherlock and John Watson Holmes. She's 15 now and Is starting high school after being home schooled her whole life. It starts off as a bumpy start, that is until she meets a girl named Jenny. Her whole life changes after that. WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE GIRLXGIRL OR GAY COUPLES DON'T READ! Simple. Now Enjoy!


**Jess Watson-Holmes Adventure in Life**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Her**

Hi, my name is Jess Watson-Holmes. My father's are Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. I have a younger brother named Hamish Watson-Holmes. He's three years old and I'm fifteen. I've been home schooled since I could basically speak. This the story of my first day of public school. I start Woodside High School today and this day had changed my life forever...

"Papa, do I really have to go? I really like homeschooling." I begged my papa. "It will be fun Jess, you'll see, ok? You'll meet so many people." Papa told me as he and my dad walked Hamish and I to the school, since it wasn't that far away. "But, I'm not that great at speaking to people!" I said, and I'm really not. I've never really been around people, except my family and the Scotland Yard, but even then I never really talked. "You'll be fine, I promise you." My papa said, smiling at me. I sighed, my mind racing like my dad's always did with questions, deductions and analyzation. We were know standing in front of the school building. I was shaking by this point, afraid people were staring at me. We walked in to the front office, my dad and papa going up to the lady at the desk. She looked nice, but my deduction skills kicking in. She just got divorced and she got a new dog to get over it and it wasn't helping. I loved that I can tell people's life story by looking at them, but I sometimes hated it. 'This is going to be a long day...' I thought depressingly. My papa and dad walked back to me. "Ok now here is your schedule and the woman said that there is someone coming up to show you around." My dad said looking around at the place. My papa smiled at me and hugged me. "You'll have a great day, I promise you. I love you very much and when you get home well talk all about your first day, ok?" My papa was a nice person. I know he wants me to live a normal, happy life. What with my papa being from the army and a doctor and my dad a sociopathic detective. They left with hugs and a goodbye and I was alone. A few minutes of waiting and I saw a girl walk in. She had bright blonde hair, a wide smile and piercing blue eyes. She wore a yellow shirt that said 'Peer Helpers.' and navy blue shorts with black flats. "Hi, my name's Hannah! What's your name?" Hannah asked cheerfully. "I'm Jess." I said, shaking her hand. "Well, nice to meet you Jess, now let's go!" Hannah said, grabbing my hand and rushing off, showing me my classes and the other stuff I'll need to know for the year. So when we were done [Finally.] I walked into my first class, Biology. When I walked in I handed my teacher, Ms. Bigard, the note from the office. "Ok Class, we have a new student, so give her a warm welcome." Some people said hello, but others looked to tired to understand what's going on. "You may go sit by miss Jetson." Ms. Bigard said. I sat down next to the girl, she looked nice enough. She had dark brown hair and dark clothing on with a mouse type of face. About half way into the class, I had heard people giggling. I looked up and four girls were pointing and giggling at me. I must have looked as confused as I felt, cause they laughed harder. 'Why are they laughing at me?' I though, looking down. When the bell rang I ran out of the class room and to my next class, when I ran into a boy. "I'm sorry." I tried to walk away, but he grabbed onto my sleeve and pulled me to him. "Are you ok? You look like your crying?" The boy asked me, his friend standing next to him looking just as concerned. "I'm f-fine." I stuttered. I cursed myself for doing so. "No your not, come and walk with us." He said, grabbing my schedule and my hand. "You have lunch with us!" The boy next to him said, hold the other guys hand too. "Who are you guys?" I asked, confused. "I'm Gavin and he's Jackson." Gavin told me as we arrived to the lunch room. They took me to their table and I stood there while they introduced me. "Guys this is... What's your name again? I don't think you told us." Gavin said, looking at me. "I'm Jess." I shyly said, look anywhere but to the table of people. "This is Jess! She's new here and will be sitting with us from now on." Jackson said cheerfully with his wide smile. "Hi Jess!" The table of people said, happily waving to me. I have back to them, smiling. We sat down, I sitting next to Gavin and a girl. "So, Jess your new here right, I've never seen you here before." The girl next to me said. There were two girl besides me at the table the rest were guys so there was about seven of us here. "Yes I'm new here." I said. "Ok Name Game Time!" Jackson yelled. "I'm Mary." The girl next to me said. "I'm Anna!" The girl in front of me yelled cheerfully. "I'm Jimmy." The boy next to Anna said, smiling. "And I'm Brad." The boy next to Jackson said. "Now that you officially know our names, why don't we share facts about ourselves?" Gavin said. "I'll go first, I love chocolate, I can sing and I talk in my sleep!" Jackson said, giggling. "I love chocolate too, I can do backflips, and I love animals." Gavin said, blushing. "I love rainbows, I have a puppy at home and I drink way to much coffee." Mary said. "I love animals too, I can't swim and I'm in the marching band." Anna said, acting like she's playing her instrument. "I can swim, I can't dance and I love the internet." Jimmy said looking to the guy next to him. "I love rolling in the grass, swimming and making jokes!" Brad said, chuckling. They looked at me and I tried to think of three facts about me. "I love reading, I can tell people's life story just by looking at them and I have two dads." I said looking nervously at them. They look at me in awe. "Oh My God! You can tell people's life story just by looking at them?!" Jackson said, having a look of glee on his face. "Ok, what's her story?" Jimmy said, pointing to a blonde girl with a short skirt and a white blouse on. "Ok, she's cheating on her boyfriend with his best friend and was pregnant by him. The boyfriend doesn't know and probably never will. The sad thing is, she's not pregnant anymore and she is losing her popularity, so she's gaining it back by bullying anything that moves." I said in a monotone voice. They looked in awe again. "That was amazing!" Anna said. "Really? Thanks." I said, blushing. "And you have two dads! That's even cooler!" Gavin said in an excited voice. "R-Really?" I stuttered. "Yeah! Gavin and I are gay, in case you didn't notice." Jackson said, holding Gavin's hand. I smiled at them. Then I turned my head and saw something amazing, or in this case, someone. She was a short, around 4' 10", Had short brown hair pulled back by a black and pink polka dotted head band, a light blue, long sleeved button up shirt tucked into navy blue pants and black vans. She was hanging out with five other girls, one who had half of her hair shaved off and was the color black, another one with a blonde mo-hawk, one with her whole head shaved that looked like it was a light brown and the other two with long hair, one a bright pink and the other a bright orange. "Who are they?" I pointed to the six girls. "Oh, their Jennifer, Wendy, Marceline, Amanda, Bonniabel, and Janna." Mary said, smiling. "They are in a band and they are really good!" Jackson said to me. "The one with the fully shaven head is Wendy, the one with the mo-hawk is Amanda, the one with the half shaven head is Marceline, the one with pink hair is Bonniabel but everyone calls her 'BubbleGum', The one with orange hair is Janna, but everyone calls her 'Flame', and then there's Jennifer or Jenny." Anna explained. I looked at the girl Jenny. 'Wow...' was all I could think. The bell rang and we left to our next class, which I had with Gavin and Jackson. We walked into our Career Prep class and sat down by each other, Gavin in the middle. We talked until I saw the same four girls who were laughing at me in science, walk in. "Who are they?" I pointed to them quickly. "Oh... Those are Maria, Lexi, Jo and Angel. They are the most annoying people on the earth I swear to it." Gavin looked pissed and Jackson look concerned. "Trust me I understand..." I said looking down. "Were they the reason you were crying?" Jackson looked up and gave me a concerned look. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Gavin looked utterly pissed now. "I'm sorry for what ever they did." Jackson smiled at me sadly. "Don't apologize for what they did, it's ok." I said, my voice clear. We sat there for the rest of class talking, cause the teacher didn't pass out work. When the bell rang, we left for our next class and then on until our last class of the day. "So where do you live?" Gavin asked, his bad mood lifted after Career Prep. "Baker Street, 221B." I said. "Hey I live near there!" Jackson said, giggling. My last class was History. "You want to hang out with us after school? We're going to a music spot and you'll be able to meet those six girls you saw in the cafeteria." Gavin offered. My heart beat faster at the mention of her. "Yes, I would love to." I said, smiling. When the school day ended, I knew my dad and papa were on a case and Hamish was with , but I texted my papa anyways telling I was hanging out with some friends of mine. We left and walked to a place called the Music Palace. We walked inside and sat down near the stage. Gavin lead us to a booth, where we took out our homework we didn't finish in class and worked on it until we were done. "So how long have you guys known those girls?" I asked as I closed my binder, officially finishing my work. "We've known her since she moved here." Gavin said, putting away his binder. "Yeah, she meet us and the girls and we all had an instant connection." Jackson added, closing up his backpack. "Where did she move here from?" I asked, finding it confusing that I couldn't tell. "She moved here from America, she's from the south, she said Alabama." Gavin explained to me. 'Well that explains her accent.' I thought. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, when I pulled it out it was a message from my dad. 'Come Home. Now. - SH' It read. I shuttered, knowing I was to be home. 'But I texted my papa about where I was at. Oh No! His phone is broken from the last case!' I remembered. "Guys I have to go home, my dad and papa don't know I'm here." I explained that I texted them, but his phone was broken. "Ok we'll go too." Jackson said as we left the building. We got into the cab we flagged down and told them my address first. When the cabbie stopped, I got out and turned to the open window. "Thank you guys so much." I said simply. "No problem Jess! We'll see you tomorrow!" Jackson says. As I pull out my wallet, I hear Gavin stop me. "No we'll pay, it's ok." Gavin smiled at me. "Are you sure?" I asked, confused. "Yeah, go on inside." Jackson said. I waved goodbye to them and walked to the door and walked in. 'Wow, maybe high school won't be so bad after all.' I thought as I remembered her.

* * *

A.N. ~ So Just so you guys know, I kinda took some characters and put them in here so If a copy-righted character is n here, It's your credit! Also The girl, Jenny, can you guess who she is? I'll let y'all know in the next chapter! So fav, follow and all that good stuff! I'll see y'all later. Bye Bye!


End file.
